ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuuko Aioi
Yuuko Aioi (相生 祐子 Aioi Yuko) is a character originating from the anime/manga Nichijou. She appears as a special guest star in New Fireside Crusaders 2 The Movie: Dance of the Sakura Flowers, one of the movie adaptations of the Future Heroes Series. She took a disguise of a filly-aged pony in the aforementioned movie. Early Life Events of the Nichijou anime. Present Life Future Heroes Series New Fireside Crusaders 2 The Movie: Dance of the Sakura Flowers She, along with Konata Izumi is accidentally summoned by Selena. With the remote's Dimension character summon funtion damaged, they decide to stay in the main dimension until the remote fixes itself. Yuuko took a disguise of a filly-aged pony while Konata take the guise of a school-aged Tamagotchi. Later in the movie, they proved to be more of help to the FC Team when they use the cannons of the Mega Galleon to repel any reinforcements. They return to their respective universes in their original forms at the end of the movie while given the Friendship Necklace by Selena and reunited with their friends. Personality Yuuko loves making jokes and other people laugh, but often fails with her jokes or delivery. Yuuko is usually undeterred by her failures to crack jokes and is creative with coming up with new jokes or humorous reactions. Yuuko loves it when other people laugh at her jokes, but this is far and rare. She tends to be clumsy, and takes a simple-minded approach to life. She is not academically inclined, not diligent with her homework, and tends to fail tests. While she is generally an easygoing person, her mood changes instantly if she is insulted. She sometimes speaks Malay by greeting others with a selamat pagi which means good morning in both Malaysian and Indonesian language. Yuuko is show to have a fear of snakes. Physical Appearance Yuuko has pale, chestnut-brown hair, dark-umber eyes and wears a green sweater with the hood down and blue trousers. In her pony guise, her coat is light brown, her pupils being a mix of anime and MLP: FIM design and a tail. Powers and Abilities Relationships Konata Izumi She gets along with Konata very well, due to their obvious similarities. One of the examples being that they copy homeworks from their friends (Mio and Kagami). Background Information *Her pony guise is very unique than the other pony characters, one of the examples being that her pupils resembles much more like an eye design from animes, due to Yuuko being an anime character herself. **Another example is that she retains the reactions faces from the Nichijou anime/manga (this includes the thin black eye gag). *Due to the series she originated from not being dubbed in English, the PnF Multiverse Storyline marks the first time her voice has been dubbed. *She is the first anime character to transform to a character model from an English animated series. *She, along with Konata are animated by Kyoto Animation in their respective series. *Her interaction with Sunny is a meta-joke reference that that they share the same Japanese voice actor. **Another voice actor meta-joke reference is when she commented on how Blovy reminds her of Mio. Blovy's Japanse voice actor previously voiced Mio in Nichijou. Category:Partial Fanon Works Category:Dimension character Category:Movie-exclusive Characters